


Seeing by streetlights

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7-11, Abuse, F/M, God Veronica drool much?, I hate tagging, Just read the story i promise its better than these horrid tags, Moving, Slushies, oh hello there, wow you're pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: "I know it will all be back as soon as I return home but for now i just walk in the garden of night before falling back into the raging waters of hell. Then I see it. Sanctuary."After moving into his new home in Sherwood Ohio, JD find peace at the only place he knows he can.





	Seeing by streetlights

Sherwood, Ohio. What quiet town, the streets lined with trees, each house looking the same as each city I lived in. The people inside going about their day, dealing with their own problems. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol overwhelmingly strong in this busted up old car. Looking out through dusty windows into the darkness seeing by streetlights and house lights.

"So Jason, what do ya think? Its not Vegas but their is still some stuff to blow up!" my dad grins. The ratty suitcases in the back have moved across this country tons of times, whats one more city? Maybe i'll actually be able to stay here for a while even though that's most likely an empty wish.

"Its great dad, can't wait to unpack." I say in my most sarcastic voice I can manage. Of course my dad is completely oblivious to my sarcasm, possibly because he ignores me most of the time. The new house comes into view, its dark brick outside looming menacingly in the darkness. We pull into the cracked concrete driveway and begin to unpack the bags from the car. The house already has the furniture in it, moved in from our last home. Heading up to my small attic bedroom I toss my clothes into the wooden drawers. The sounds of cursing ring from downstairs, my dad must have dropped a fragile box. My first day of school here is tomorrow, might as well get a lay of the land. After all night is the best time to explore. Slowly cracking the window open I call out to my dad.

"Hey dad? I'm gonna head to bed! Its been a long car ride. I'll unpack tomorrow!" I shout from the door, waiting for an answer.

"Okay son! Tomorrows a big day! But you better unpack!" He yells back. A little more harshly when reminding me to unpack.

Being out of this house is my only place of safety. I grab my trench coat and step out onto the first story's roof. Grabbing on to the branch of a tree, I drop down and start sneaking away from the house with no place to go in my mind. The darkness is somehow calming, wrapping around me like a cool black blanket, washing all the thoughts and feelings of pain away. Peace. Just peace, the silence clearing my mind. I know it will all be back as soon as I return home but for now I just walk in the garden of night before falling back into the raging waters of hell. Then I see it. Sanctuary. The bright lights of the sign shining onto my face. As I waltz down the linoleum isles towards my altar of slush I begin to smile, for a little bit of time I almost feel happy. Picking up the plastic cup, I place it under the machine. The cold icy chill of the drink flooding over me. I take the first sip of the straw. My brain tensing up, blinding, frosty pain shoots through my head. Freezing my mouth and emptying all my thoughts. It feels good to feel comfortably numb. I hold my slushy tightly in my hands as I snatch up a bag of sour candy. Dropping a five dollar bill on the counter I tell the cashier to keep the change. Walking away from the store i'm engulfed in darkness again. I swim in the ice of my arctic beverage as the warm breeze blows against me. The evil of the house in front of me looks so intimidating now, more than it did before my father was inside. I shove my slushy into the pocket of my coat so I can climb up the tree. Hopping back into my room I shut the window quietly and sit down on my bed. My eyes hanging heavy, I sit my cup on my nightstand and fall asleep still clad in my boots.

~time skip to morning~

The sounds of birds chirping outside my window, warm light shining in on my face, the angry shouts from my father. I'm late, and its my first day.  The door swings open, angry curses burns into my skin. Good morning, dad. As i run out of the house i grab my ripped up, old, black backpack and hop onto my motorcycle. Speeding down the road towards the school I arrive just in time as the first bell rings. My first classes passing by slowly, the school year started just last week so I wasn't too far behind my senior year. Finally lunch arrives. Finding a empty quiet table in the corner of the lunch room I sit down. The beginning of lunch passing boringly until the cafeteria doors swing open. A chorus of Oohs and Awes sound out into the room. Everyone's  attention is drawn to the girls who prance through. Blinding blazers of red, green, and yellow. This must be the Heathers everyone has been talking about. The popular chicks who run this school. How stupid. Who would just cower in fear at the mere mention of them?  After all they're just mean girls who hold to much power. Someone should put them in their place. Who picked the colors? I mean each of them can only wear that? Red, green, yellow, and blue. Blue. Its like everything I've ever experienced in my life melted away. All the pain and anger. The darkness was no longer my calm. Blue flooded my bloodstream, blue took all my senses, blue light up my world. A spotlight shined down on her and everything else went dark, it was just like the streetlights. She was all I wanted to see. She has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she doesn't seem to act as the others do. Shes different, she seems kinder, happier, not a bitch. Her brown hair as rich as chocolate, her skin clear and soft, her eyes bright and cheerful, her smile is angelic. Perhaps I stared for just a moment to long as she catches my eyes on her. I cant help but to smile at her to which she smiles back. The red one turns to her and says something. Though its hard to make out it sounded like, "God Veronica, drool much?"  

So her name is Veronica. What a lovely name. 


End file.
